To Love or Not to Love
by Madame-Hooch-92
Summary: Harry and Hermione have their own kids now, who have to go through all the joys and pains of school..from romances to tests...
1. The Beggining

Chapter 1

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING, DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING," "Hello?" I answered the phone in a groggy voice.

"Shelly! GUESS WHAT!!!!" Typical, on a Sunday morning at 8:00 AM, who else could it be but one of my two best friends, Amanda Weasley

"WHAT?" I said in a sarcastically excited voice.

"My mom got me a new wand and it is sooooo awesome! AND, I got these new robes, too...they're ok, they're kinda shaggy, but, well, my mom said that was how that brand was supposed to me. Anyway, what about you?!?!?"

"Ummm, well, we actually haven't really, erm, gone shopping....But we're probably going today!" I said, petting my pet cat Oreo, as she purred softly.

"WHAT!?!?" Amanda said as if I was crazy, "What are you waiting for! The Hogwarts express leaves tomorrow! Go get your mom!"

"Okay Amanda, that's enough lecturing! C ya tomorrow!" I said and stood up so abruptly that Oreo fell of my lap and hissed at me.

Now I'll give you a little info on myself, OK, I'm a 15 year old, half and half witch. My mom is Hermione Granger and my dad is Harry Potter. I have a twin sister, (Not identical), named Shelby, and a little brother named Eddie. I am about to start my 6th year at Hogwarts with my twin sister, Shelby. (Everyone calls her Shell and me Shelly.) Our little brother is 2 months old and obviously doesn't go to Hogwarts yet. My sister Shelby takes the last name Potter, and I take the last name Granger. I am a short girl with brownish hair that is exactly like my moms, and green eyes that are exactly like my dads; Shelby has the opposite, jet black hair like our dad and brown eyes like our mom. Our brother, Eddie, is almost an exact replica of our dad, just smaller and without the scar. My dad works as an Auror with the Ministry Of Magic. My mom is a part time teacher at Hogwarts, which kinda sucks, but we don't have her this year (luckily).

I stumbled down the stairs and smelt a draft of waffles Shelby was sitting at the table with some book about Astronomy. She was so obsessed with it, (And also the best in her astronomy class). "Wingardium Leviosa!" she pointed her wand to the maple syrup and hovered it over to her, "Hey Shelly!"

"Hey!!" I answered, "Mom we're going to Diagon Alley today, right?"

"Oh, I completely forgot! Oh my goodness! Harry, would you mind terribly taking the girls to get there school supplies?"

"Of course not, dear!" said Dad, giving mom a brief kiss on the cheek. It was probably aimed towards the lips, but mom's always lecturing dad about not kissing in front of "The Kids".


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

"First stop, Gringotts, so we can pick up some money." Dad said.

"Vault 336." A goblin said robotically.

"Thank you!" I said. I always was got freaked out at Gringotts.

"Let's see...It looks like all I need now is some new robes and maybe a-"Well, well, well, look who we have here!" I couldn't believe it, here I was, alone, with my one mortal enemy, Janice Malfoy. I looked around for dad and Shell, but they were no where to be seen.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I asked coldly.

"Oh nothing...." She drawled, "I was just telling Ellie and Ella what a shame it was that the boy who happened to be your boyfriend has just informed me that he has a crush on me and is about to dump you ."

"For your info, Malfoy, John would never do that we have a very strong relationship!!!" I screamed at Malfoy, she and her two friends backed away and started walking in the opposite direction.

I was always losing my temper around Malfoy. The strange thing was, that every time I did lose my temper, Malfoy and her two "friends", Ellie and Ella, would back away. It was so weird. I think they thought I was going to use magic against them, because they do know that I am the best in my Charms class. I walked of in search of dad and Shell. On the way I met another friend of mine from Hogwarts, Lida Longbottom.

"Lida! How are you!?!? I haven't seen you in such a long time!" I exclaimed

"I'm fine, and how are you?" She asked, still being the polite shy girl she had always been at school.

"Fine, Fine, have you seen my Dad or Shell anywhere?" I asked quietly as a guy who seemed to have 3 legs instead of 2 walked, (more like scuttled) by.

"Erm, I think I saw them at Eeylops Owl Emporium."

"Thanks a lot!!!" I said and started heading down the street towards the Owl Emporium.

As I was walking I saw a new model of the Firebolt it was called the Zoombolt. My sister and I each had a new edition of the Firebolt. My broom was great! It had a built in compass and umbrella. It is very steady and seems to move wherever you want just with one touch. While I was walking and looking at the Zoombolt, I couldn't see where I was going and bumped into my boyfriend from last year. His name was John Wood. He was the son of my dad's quidditch coach. John was a tall, dark haired boy with hazel eyes.

"Hey!" He said, giving me a little kiss, "How are you?"

"HI!" I blurted out, I always lost my cool around John, "I'm good, you?"

"I'm good, too! It's so good to see you! Watcha doin?" He asked.

"Well, I WAS looking for my dad and Shell, but do you wanna go get something at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor?" I asked, wondering if what Malfoy had said was true. Could it be that John was two-timing me?

"Sure!" He answered...


End file.
